


Be Better

by ggyppt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: An Antagonistic Mess to Lovers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Multi, OT3, Slow Burn, slightly cannon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyppt/pseuds/ggyppt
Summary: After saving Josie from getting buried alive, both Hope and Penelope figure out that they have feelings for Josie, and strive to make sure that the other one is up to their standards of what Josie should have. They happen to fall for each other as well in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a concept that I sort of joked about on my Tumblr after watching the most recent episode, but then so many people jumped on the idea, that I had to actually make it. This is going to take some time to get to the actual point of the OT3 actually being together, cause man is there a lot of trauma here that needs to get sorted out, but this fic will eventually get there, and I hope people enjoy it in the mean time.
> 
> This hasn't been betaed, so please be forgiving of mistakes.
> 
> This is rated mature for later chapters, so just be aware of that.

Hope was running on instinct after her night of fighting zombies, and her instinct was telling her to guard Josie. Hope still had enough sense to her to not try and follower her into the shower, so instead she took up a position right next to the door. Just beside her, Penelope and MG where having playful banter, though Hope drowned it out, focusing on the sound coming from the next room.

Hope perks up as she hears the shower stop. The other two didn’t notice, keeping up with their conversation. The door to the bathroom opened quietly and Hope turned her attention at the exiting Josie, who is clad only in a robe. Hope reached up and touched the other girl’s arm to get her attention. Josie turns and looks at Hope, giving her a small smile.

“Thank you for saving me today,” Josie commented quietly. Hope gives a quiet smile in response, before letting go of Josie’s arm. Hope didn’t follow as Josie moved away, though she kept track of her as she made her way down the hallway. Josie ends up giving a similar thanks to MG before he scampers off.

“Hey, what about me?” Penelope asked after Josie as she walks away. The statement brings Hope to her feet, knowing some of the history between the two, and smelling trouble. Penelope continued though, now that she had gotten Josie’s attention “I helped.”

At that, Hope was ready to tear into Penelope, simply for the satisfaction of being there for the obviously frustrated Josie. Before Hope can do that, Josie starts in on Penelope, “You’re the reason I got buried alive on my birthday.” The snicker from Penelope at the statement causes Hope to bristle. “I took your advice. I wanted something, and I went for it. I made the selfish move, and I ended up fighting a zombie. There’s room for people in this world that just care about other people. Not every has to be a showboat,” Josie stated in a display that entranced Hope.

There was a beat of silence after Josie’s decree, then Penelope responded, “You’re right. This world needs the selfless and the selfish to keep spinning.” Penelope slowly made her way closer to Josie as she talked, and Hope tensed once again. There was once again silence before Penelope stated, “I happen to be the latter,” before she reached forward and dragged Josie into a kiss.

Hope was caught off guard by the action, letting it continue for a couple seconds, which gave enough time for the girls to separate. “I hate you,” Josie said, lacking the venom the statement usually has attached to it.

“I know,” was Penelope’s simple response, accompanied by a smile. This time, Josie initiated the kiss. The two girls were drawn out of their experience by the low growl coming from Hope. “Ah, you’re still there. Is this bothering you?” Penelope responded, as she turned to give her signature evil glare to Hope. Josie let a huff, quickly steeling her face and stepping away from Penelope. “Way to kill the mood,” Penelope stated, before turning back to facing Josie.

Penelope tried to start to speak again, but Josie cuts her off, “Don’t…just don’t.” The smile that had been sitting on Penelope’s face fell, as Josie backed away some more. “Thank you for tonight Hope,” Josie stated, while still looking straight at Penelope.

“Glad to help,” Hope stated, giving Josie one of the few genuine smiles she had ever seen on Hope’s face. With that, Josie turned and made her way back to her room, leaving Penelope and Hope behind.

Once Josie was out of sight, Penelope stalked over to the spot where Hope was standing. “You have an issue with me?” Penelope asked as she attempted to make herself bigger than Hope.

“I don’t like what you have been doing to Josie,” Hope stated dryly, shifting her body so that it presented a more intimidating presence.

“Oh, so you care about Josie now. That’s new,” Penelope comments snidely.

Hope’s demeanor shifts very slightly to the comment, before recomposing herself. “Anyone who is paying attention would see that you aren’t good for her,” Hope commented, trying to sound less invested than she was.

Penelope smirks at the comment, “You like her.”

A half second after the words leave her mouth, Penelope finds herself pushed against the wall by Hope. With them pressed against each other, Penelope can feel the hot, almost angry breath on her face, and she can make out the sight of Hope’s fangs showing. “You will do well to remember who the alpha is here,” Hope threatened.

“Escalating right to threats, must have really struck a cord there,” Penelope replied cheekily, “You did send her a birthday gift. I would hazard a guess that you didn’t end up sending one to Lizzie.” A growl emitted from Hope, “Oh, I struck a cord again.”

“Realize you are playing with fire here,” Hope growled out.

“I’ve already been burned by Josie,” Penelope replied.

“And you don’t deserve her,” Hope stated.

This stopped Penelope in her tracks for a couple seconds. When Penelope finally found her voice again, she said, “Well you don’t either miss hero. All you have ever done is push people away.”

“I know, and it’s why I’m not pursuing her. If either of us are going to deserve that girl, we both have to be better,” Hope stated, taking a step away from the wall. “I’ll be watching you, Penelope.”

The pair stood there staring at each other for a couple minutes before Penelope finally made a move to leave. As she reached the end of the hallway, Hope spoke once again, “Despite all of your faults, you were good out there tonight. Thanks for having my back.”

Penelope stopped in her tacks and turned back to look at Hope, “You too. You’re good at the voice and the pressure. If you need backup, don’t be afraid to ask.” With that, Penelope waded back into the crowd of students, leaving Hope standing in an empty hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope realizes just how deep her feelings go, and then proceeded to train Josie and a slightly reluctant Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, another chapter, and it's almost twice as long as the first one. Thank you guys for all the support, it's really been motivating me to continue to write this story. I've done a bit of planning for this fic, so I actually have some direction, which is a new thing for me. Anyways, once again, this chapter has not been betaed. Hope you guys enjoy it

Things were changing, last night’s adventure was evidence enough of that, but Hope was finding that she was changing too. A good night sleep used to wash away her instincts allowing her complete control of herself once again. Hope found, as she woke up this morning, that her instinct was still there, a whisper in her ear. They spoke and spoke, and Hope listened. She found within its words a central theme, Josie.

Crushes were one thing, instincts ran deeper than that, and Hope was not ready to confront that her feeling for Josie were more than just a simple crush. This had led to a rather panicked call to Keelin. The call did nothing to alleviate her fears, and Freya giggling in the background did not help the situation either.

Hope made a decision, do what she did best, run from her feelings. That was her intention at least, but she found her instincts taking over, and leaving her seated right across from Josie at breakfast. Her presence brought Josie out of her book long enough for Hope to receive one of Josie’s brilliant smiles.

The pair ate quietly across from each other, Josie rather engrossed by her book. This time allowed Hope room to think. She realized that she wasn’t going to be able to avoid this, unless she could magically get her instincts under control. This left one option for Hope. “Hey, Josie,” Hope opened with, catching the other girl’s attention. “I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’ve been pushing your dad to get some offensive magic into the curriculum.”

Josie responded with a very expressive sigh, following that with, “I’ve brought it up, but that has been the extent of it so far.”

“Well, if you don’t mind going behind your father’s back, I can teach you,” Hope offered.

Josie perked up at the prospect, before quickly scanning the room. Then Josie leaned forward and whispered, “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Hope couldn’t keep the smile off of her face, “So, meet me in the clearing when you are done with breakfast.”

That brought Josie up short, as the clearing was Hope’s territory, and her wrath was brought down onto anyone who disrespected that fact. “You sure you are okay with me going there?” Josie asked.

“Yeah, it’s quiet so we won’t be disturbed,” Hope stated. Josie nodded in reply.

The pair arrived at the clearing slightly staggered from each other, as Hope needed to grad some material from her room. The entire journey for had been one of stress for Hope. Hope had gotten herself into this, and now she was going have to teach magic to Josie while not spilling the fact that Hope had a very big crush on her.

When Hope made her way out to the clearing, she found Josie sitting against a tree, once again reading her book. Hope’s instinct didn’t flare at this sight, like they usually did when she saw someone in the clearing, which was another sign that Hope was in way over her head.

“Okay, you ready?” Hope asked as she walks up.

Josie looked up and smiled. She stood up, stowing her book away, “I am.”

“Okay, so we are going to be using this,” Hope stated, setting down what appeared to be a dress form. Josie raised an eyebrow at the piece of equipment, having seen it a couple times before during the few times she had been in Hope’s room. “Aunt Freya spelled this so it’s basically indestructible. I use it to practice magic on,” Hope explained.

As understanding of the situation dawned on Josie, her smile slowly started to spread. “So, we can throw whatever we want at this, and there will be no evidence of our misdeeds?” Josie asked.

“Exactly,” Hope stated. Then she took a deep breath and put her hands out towards Josie. “Alright, first thing first, get yourself some magic,” Hope said, trying to sound as casual about it as possible.

Josie clammed up at the comment before saying, “I… I don’t need it right now.” There was a second of silence, where it looked like Josie was trying to form more words, but just repeated, “I don’t need it right now.”

Hope let her hands fall to her sides. She could see the conflict in Josie, and decided not to push things, “Okay. Now I’m going want to repeat after me, and if you need more juice, just ask.” Josie nodded, and they went into the lesson.

Hope was a good teacher, despite what Josie would have thought. She always listened to Josie’s questions, and didn’t demean Josie for not getting things on the very first try. As hours passed Josie started to really get it, and it made her feel powerful in a way she hadn’t before.

Thing were going on as Josie expected them to go until Hope suddenly stiffened, and she let out a low growl, turning towards the edge of the clearing. Josie followed Hope’s eye and found nothing but forest. Then, a couple seconds later, Penelope appeared. Penelope took a second to take in the scene before making a comment, “So this has been what you’ve been off doing.”

“What’s it to you?” Josie asked, aggression slithering its way into her voice.

“Just want to make sure you are living up to what you can be,” Penelope commented.

This set Josie off, as she started to slowly walk towards Penelope and vents, “You, you do not get to come here and talk like you care about me. You broke me, that is on your head.”

Penelope straightened up at the accusation. “I treated you way better than your sister treated you, and that is something you need to realize. You don’t have to roll over and take things just because she decrees them,” Penelope shouted in response.

“You don’t get to talk about my sister like that,” Josie yelled as she got right up in Penelope’s face.

She was about to make another comment when Hope stepped between the two, “You two obviously have things to work out, and we are going to do this my way.” With that, she grabbed the two now confused girls and dragged them to the dock.

“What are you going to have us do, Hope?” Josie asked, while giving an evil eye to Penelope.

Hope quietly walks over to a chest and pulls out a pair of sparing gloves, which she proceeds to throw at Josie. Josie doesn’t catch on quick enough and they clatter to the ground. Hope then grabbed another pair of sparing gloves and throws them Penelope, who is aware enough to catch them. Hope then turned to the pair and said, “You two obviously have things to work out between the two of you, and at the very least Josie wants to learn how to defend herself, so let’s take care of two birds with one stone.” With a gentle way of her hand at the confines of the dock, “No hitting the face, and no magic. I would prefer you not do permanent damage to each other.”

Penelope gives a deadpan stare to Hope, “You want us to fight?”

“Yes, I need to see where you guys are if I am going to teach you, and as I said, you two need to work through things. Punching things always lets me work through my issue,” Hope explained.

Penelope turned to head back up to the main building of the school but catches sight of Josie tightening up the straps on the gloves. “Let’s do it,” Josie commented, letting the strap she was pulling tight fall from her mouth.

Penelope stood still for a couple seconds before she started to put on the sparing gloves. Once they were on tight, she went and stood across from Josie on the dock. Hope stepped between them and quick checked that the gloves were put on correctly, before she stated, “Now, remember what I said, no lasting damage, no magic, and no going for the face. Good.” Hope waited to get nods from both of the other girls, “Go at it.”

Hope stepped away as Josie dove in at Penelope, sending out her best attempt at a fury of blows. Josie’s attacks weren’t coordinated, and had no real force behind them, as it was very evident Josie didn’t know what she was doing. Penelope played defense for the first little bit, but when she saw openings, Hope could tell the attacks didn’t have any heart behind them.

Hope just sat back, observing the two, making notes of the places where they could improve. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Hope turned and found Alaric walking down the path to the dock. With a quick, Hope met him halfway.

“Is that what I think it is?” Alaric asked with only a small bit of accusation in his tone.

“Josie and Penelope fighting, yes. They had some things they needed to sort out between them, and Josie wants to learn how to defend herself. This lets them work some thing out, and I can see where they are at, so I can teach them,” Hope explained to a slightly bewildered and exasperated Alaric.

Alaric stood there for a couple seconds, obviously parsing out what Hope just told him. Finally, he said, “That’s not healthy Hope. Oh, who am I kidding,” Alaric let out a big sigh, “So, how are they doing?”

“It’s obvious that Penelope doesn’t want to fight Josie, she’s pulling all of her punches. Though, I think that even if she weren’t, she still would be punching at Josie, rather than through Josie, and that loses a lot of the power of an attack. Josie, on the other hand, keeps locking her joints when she attacks, and that is going to lead to some injuries. Both of them have no idea how to actually punch, so I have to say, there is a lot of room for them to grow,” Hope explained.

Hope and Alaric watched Josie and Penelope go at it for another half minute before Hope made her way down the path and said, “Alright, that’s enough.” The two combatants stepped away from each other, both panting and dripping with sweat. They couldn’t look at each other without quickly looking away and blushing. “Both of you have no idea how to punch, so that will probably be our starting point,” Hope continued.

“You think I am joining all of this?” Penelope asked with a bit of indignation.

“Well, there are some bonuses to this other than being able to fight off attackers when they take away your magic, which, yes, is entirely possible. I mean, you can get some of this,” Hope stated, before flexing her well-hidden muscles into more definition. Penelope only looked at Hope for a second before glancing away, while being glad that her exertion was hiding her blush.

“Fine, fine, I’ll join you, but I am done for the day,” Penelope stated, before turning around and starting to take off her gloves.

Hope moved closer to Josie, who was still bent over and breathing heavily. “You feeling better?” Hope asked.

Josie stewed on the question for a couple seconds before standing up straight and stating, “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. I hope you guys are enjoying it. My plan is to wait a day and then respond to some comments from both this chapter and chapter 1(I'm really not used to having that option, but I'm going to try and get used to using the option). Also, there is probably going to be a chapter of Family Means No One Gets Left Behind coming out before the next chapter of this, so next chapter might take a little bit longer, but we'll have to see how the writing actually goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from last chapter, and then a threat appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said I was going to respond to comments, but holy crap did this chapter come out way faster than I expected it to, so yeah.... I'll get to that on like, Wednesday, yeah, Wednesday.
> 
> Anyways, that aside, I would like to give a big thank you to Vunnynutt, who Betaed this chapter.
> 
> On with the show

Lizzie was standing with an angry look on her face as Josie entered their bedroom. “What in the world have you been up to?” Lizzie yelled at Josie as soon as she noticed her presence.

Josie let out an exhausted sigh, closing the door to their room and starting to peel off her sweater before even thinking about responding. After another second of silence, Josie finally said something, “I was out learning how to defend myself.”

“Did that really have to include getting beat up?” Lizzie asked with much indignation.

Josie let out a huff, “We are siphoners, we won’t always have access to our magic. I am fine going through what I need to go through in order to be able to defend myself when magic isn’t an option.”

Lizzie stood quietly for a second, as she absorbed Josie’s rant. “Well I’m still going to be annoyed that I get hurt by proxy,” Lizzie said.

Josie gave her sister a small smile, “Thank you for understanding where I am coming from on this.” Josie starts to move away with the intent to head towards the shower, needing to wash away the sweat and grime from the training session. Then a thought caught into Josie’s mind, “If it’s any consolation, I did get to punch Penelope a lot.”

Lizzie responded with a rather wide smile, “Oh, that makes me so much happier about the situation.”

/\/\/\/\

Penelope huffed as she thought over the day. She hadn’t meant to get dragged into any of that, but here she was, signed up to learn how to fight, and learn from Hope Mikaelson of all people. Somehow the whole thing got Alaric’s approval, and that approval meant it replaced her normal PE credit, which she wasn’t going to complain about. There was a lot about the situation she wasn’t going to complain about, but the fact that she was going to be spending so much time with Josie and Hope probably wouldn’t be good for her mental health. Penelope was acutely aware of her feelings for both of the girls, and that was going to make everything involved in this training harder.

That was a problem for Penelope of tomorrow, for now, She had things to check up on. Making her way over to her computer, Penelope started to work through the messages that she has stockpiled from her many sources around town. Even though she isn’t nessicarily allowed to be in town all that often, Penelope was a glutton for information and gossip, so she made sure to get her hooks into a couple people in town, so they could feed her information. Penelope liked to call it her spy network, though only to herself since she was very careful about letting anyone else know about it.

Well, she’s careful about keeping that secret when there wasn’t a crisis going on in town. Penelope might like to cause suffering to those she feels are in the wrong, but she generally didn’t want to see anyone outside the walls of this school suffer, especially not those who have provided her so much. This is what lead to Penelope bolting through the hallways of the Salvator Boarding School at full speed, her laptop tucked under her arm.

She burst into Alaric’s office, seemingly interrupting a conversation their headmaster was having with Hope. “Sorry for interrupting, but I think we might have a vampire transitioning in town right now,” Penelope stated as she made her way around the Headmaster’s desk to open up her laptop and show them what she was looking at. “So, I have a network of people in town who feed me information about what’s going on down there, since I just love listening to all their human drama. One of my regular people just sent me a message about how it’s too bright out, and how she’s hungry, but nothing that she eats tastes good. All of these are screaming someone in transition to me,” Penelope explained as she pulled up what she was talking about.

A worried look spread across both Hope and Alaric’s face as Penelope explains the situation. There are a couple quick glances between Hope and Alaric, before Alaric grabs the coat off the back of the chair. “Thank you for giving us this information,” Alaric said as he started to head towards the door, Hope quick on his heels.

“Oh, you aren’t leaving me out of this. I have helped this girl through enough that she’s a friend, I am coming along.” Penelope stated in a way that left no room for argument, even from the headmaster of her school.

Alaric started to walk away once again, while Penelope stood her ground, getting slightly annoyed at the pair before Hope yelled back, “You said you’re coming right.” With that, Penelope bolted to catch up to the pair as they piled into one of the school’s cars.

The ride into town was quiet as Penelope scoured the social media accounts of the girl in question to figure out where exactly she was before she did something that would permanently affect her. “Do we have human blood packs, or do we need to stop by the Hospital?” Hope asked from the backseat of the car.

“There are some empty ones in the back, I’ll fill one of those up once we get stopped,” Alaric stated back. The huff that Hope let out in response made it evident that this was neither new or something that Hope enjoyed about this whole process.

The car ride in general was fascinating to Penelope, as she got to see a side to both Alaric and Hope she hadn’t really seen before, how they handled a crisis, and specially how they handled one together. These were two people who were used to being in dangerous situations together, and neither of them really liked how the other one dealt with these situations.

They ended up finding the girl in question just outside the Mystic Grill. From what Penelope could tell, she was barely holding herself away from attacking people on the street. “Do we have a name for her?” Alaric asked as he started to get out of the car.

“Only a screen name,” Penelope commented, “though she has seen pictures of me before, so the recognizable face should help,”

“Okay, you two get her away from people. Keep Hope between you and her. Hope can withstand more than you,” Alaric ordered as he went around to the back to make a blood bag for the girl.

“We are going to do this cautiously. If we can get her away from all these people, that would be preferable,” Hope stated as they slowly made their way towards the girl. Hope was out in front, with Penelope pressed as closely to the girls back as possible.

The girl didn’t notice the pair until they were right in front of her. She made a lunge towards one of the humans that was passing by, but Hope managed to catch her in a way that none of the mortals seemed to notice anything was amiss. This is when Penelope spoke to the girl, “Hey, Ashcan, it’s me, Confessor. I came to help you as soon as I heard what was going on.”

The girl turned to look at Penelope and light up slightly at the sight of her. “I thought you weren’t allowed off the school grounds,” the girl commented.

“Special circumstances. This is my friend Hope, we’re going to help you with what you are going through, but you are going to have to come with us, okay,” Penelope replied with a small smile.

The girl just nodded and Hope repositioned so that she could walk with the girl. As the pair made their way back to the car, Penelope continued to converse with the girl, “So, what can I call you other than Ashcan?”

“Agnes,” The girl responded simply.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you Agnes, even if the circumstances aren’t the best. Now, we are going to talk in the car if that’s okay with you?” Penelope asked Agnes, who just nodded in response. Once they had gotten her into the back seat Penelope started to explain, “You are in transition. You are becoming a vampire.”

Penelope gave a quick second for that to sink in. Agnes reaction was not something the people in the car expected, “I was told all this already.”

“Who told you this?” Hope asked.

“A girl who looks like a younger Dr. Gilbert,” Agnes said.

“Fuck,” Alaric said, slamming the trunk closed. He walked around the side of the car, so he was standing in the open doorway. “It seems like our friend in the dungeon has brought back Katherine Pierce”

“Wait, wait, the Katherine who was a constant issue for my father?” Hope asked, wrapping her head around the new information.

“And had a thing with your uncle, but that’s something that we’ll get into later,” Alaric stated, before turning to look at the transitioning girl, “Agnes right, I’m Dr. Saltzman, I run the Salvatore Boarding School. I’m guessing Kathrine explained how to complete the transformation.” Agnes shook her head. “Okay, to finish the transformation, you have to drink human blood. If you don’t, you’ll die. We leave that choice to you,” Alaric explained.

Agnes sat there for a second, thinking over the decision before she stated, “I would like to live.”

“Here,” Alaric said, handing the blood bag to Agnes. Agnes looked fixated on the blood bag before biting into it and drinking it down. “We’ll need to head up to the school, do you need anything before we head there?” Alaric asked, which was responded by a shake of Agnes’ head.

Soon enough the crew had arrived at the Salvatore boarding school. Agnes had been handed off to one of the vampires for initiation and training. Usually Caroline handled that, but as she wasn’t around, the vampires took turns with it.

This left Hope, Penelope and Alaric to meet in Alaric’s office. “So, who exactly is this Kathrine?” Penelope asked.

“Well, that is a big question,” Alaric started. There was a pause as he shuffled through some stuff on his desk and pulled out a key, “Honestly, there is too much to go into, so I’m just going to give you this.” Penelope raised here eyebrow as she took ahold of the key. “I have enough knowledge of you two to know that you won’t let this go even if I told you to. That key will access one of the locked drawers in the library. Inside you will find everything you could possibly want to know about Katherine. Reading through it will probably take the whole night, even with the two of you,” Alaric explained.

With that, the two girls were off, finding the drawer and picking up as many books as they could hold between them. A cursory glance revealed that there were a number of interesting books in this collection, include one written by Caroline herself, and some of the remaining Stephen Salvatore journals.

“My room,” Hope commented as they locked up the drawer. Penelope just nodded in response. This was something that couldn’t get out. The two walked quietly through the halls, it already being past curfew and well into the night.

As Hope started to push open the door to her room, she noticed a figure inside. She stopped for a half second, before the scent hit her nose, and she realized that it was Josie. Hope quietly pushed the door open the rest of the way, creeping into her own room and setting down the books in her arms equally quietly. Josie was curled up on Hope’s bed, having apparently fallen asleep while waiting for Her.

Penelope stopped in the doorway, seeing Josie’s form laying on Hope’s bed. Penelope quickly looked over to Hope, who signaled for the girl to be quiet. Penelope nodded, then she stepped into the room and placed the books she was holding down next to where Hope set hers down. Then Penelope walked back into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Once Penelope was out of the room, Hope gently nudged Josie. She took a couple moments to realize she wasn’t in her normal bed. Once this came to her, Josie bolted upright, which left her face inches way from Hope’s. “Hi.. I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Josie quickly tried to explain.

Hope just gave her a smile before she stated, “I don’t mind, but I’m guessing your presence here means that you wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Um, yeah, I came by to ask some questions, but you weren’t here. God, what time is it?” Josie responded.

Hope looked over at the clock that she had sitting at her bedside, “Just after 1 am. Stuff came up and I got delayed.”

Josie looked around the room as Hope talked. Her eyes fell upon the stack of books. Josie stood up from the bed and walked over to the pile, “I’m guessing these books have something to do with what’s going on.”

Hope followed her before speaking, “Yeah. Penelope found out that someone in town got turned, so we ended up rushing out with Alaric to pick the girl up and get her to the school. It was strange to see Penelope really care for someone other than herself, or maybe she's her lover. Anyways, it appears that an old foe of our parents has returned and is the person who turned the girl, so your dad gave us a bunch of reading material to go through.”

Josie’s hand ghosted over the books before she picked one up at random, “I’m guessing that means Penelope is somewhere nearby.”

“Yeah, the other side of the door, she stepped out to give us privacy,” Hope replied.

Josie stood there for a couple second, looking at the book in her hand, before she stated, “Bring Penelope back in, we’ll get through more if we all work together.”

/\/\/\/\

Alaric rubbed his forehead, having just sent the girls away. This was the last thing he needed in the middle of everything else going on right now. With a deep breath, Alaric picked up his phone and typed in Matt’s number.

The voice on the other side was very obviously annoyed when he picked up, “What in the world are you calling about at this hour Alaric.”

“We have reason to believe that Kathrine has decided to make an appearance again,” Alaric said, the heaviness of the situation obvious in his voice.

There was silence on the other end of the line for nearly a minute, before Matt finally responded, “How in the world did she make her way back this time?”

“My guess is that the unkillable psycho in our jail cell has moved on from psychological warfare to bringing back villains of our past,” Alaric replied.

“You really need to find a way to kill that guy. What would we do if he brought someone like Klaus back?” Matt commented.

“Honestly, I am more scared of what Katherine would do, she’s already turned someone. Don’t worry, we got to it before it caused any trouble. And we’re looking for a way to kill him. None of the conventional means have done anything, not even the flamethrower,” Alaric stated.

“I’ll pass on the news to everyone, and you figure this out. I don’t want this town to start to revert,” Matt stated.

“Thanks. I’m going to go have a conversation with our problem,” Alaric said before hanging up the phone.

Alaric downed another glass of alcohol. He was not ready to deal with all of this, but it was his job to deal with all the crises, so here he went. Alaric pulled himself up to a standing position. He let out a huff, before grabbing the bottle from his desk and making his way towards the cells.

Soon enough, the sight of The Necromancer sitting there, still wide awake. “Ah, you have decided to appear at such a late hour,” he commented as Alaric came into view.

“Look, I don’t have energy for your shit right now,” Alaric stated as he made his way to the bars.

“Ooh, someone is touchy tonight,” The Necromancer commented, trying to get a rise out of Alaric.

“Well, you brought back Kathrine Pierce,” Alaric stated. As soon at the name left his mouth The Necromancer’s demenor completely changed.

“Oh, no, no, no. I would never bring her back, she would beat me at my own game,” The Necromancer stated, fear trickling its way into his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, hope you guys like it, and please tell me your thoughts down below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gets a present and Katherine arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are over, so here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I have to once again thank my beta Vunnynutt

Penelope woke up stiff, her face collapsed into the book she had been reading. Her body yelled at her as she sat up and looked over to the bed, where Josie and Hope had shifted during the night. Books sprawled across their laps, Josie had cuddled up to Hope’s side, and Hope had wrapped her arms around her.

This was a sight that Penelope knew that she was going to encounter sooner rather than later. Anyone who paid enough attention to them could see this coming, except maybe the two of them. Penelope had expected jealousy to flow through her at the sight, but instead, there was just this sense of envy. This isn’t something she wanted to destroy, this is something she wanted to be a part of.

That thought took a second to sink in, but once it was lodged in Penelope’s head, it didn’t want to leave. This is not a circumstance that she had been in before, and that scared her more than any of the threats that they had encountered so far. She grabbed the book that she had fallen asleep on top of, and started to read once again, hoping that it would take her mind off of the thought, but it didn’t help.

She continued in this fruitless task until sounds of motion from the bed caught her attention. Josie shifted in her sleep, curling even more into Hope’s side. As she attempted to get comfortable once again, Josie’s leg knocked one of the books off of the bed. The clattering that the book produced proceeded to jolt Josie and Hope awake.

Penelope tried her best not to laugh, as both Josie and Hope stayed still, waiting for the other one to explode over where they had repositioned during the night. When no explosion came, the pair relaxed a little, though they didn’t talk about it.

The pair stayed like that for another couple of seconds before Josie untangled herself from Hope and retrieved the book. There was a couple more seconds of silence before Hope spoke up, “So, what did everyone figure out about Kathrine?”

“I honestly have no idea how this woman isn’t in our general history of the supernatural, considering how many important figures she’s had a serious impacts on,” Penelope commented.

“It’s too close,” Josie interjected. A second later all eyes were on her, “I’ve heard mom talk about it once or twice. This is a person that they know personally, so mom was always weirded out by presenting these as history. It’s much the same reason that we really don’t talk about Klaus, despite how important he is in the grand scheme of things.”

There was a moment of silence, before Hope spoke again, “Yeah, Katherine was your mothers sire. I can see how it would be weird to talk about her in such a distant way.”

There was more silence, as the whole room mulled over the information. “Well, from this account,” Penelope broke the silence, holding up the personal account from Caroline in her hand, “She was also queen of actual hell for a period of time. Katherine has quite the list of accomplishments.”

“Yeah…despite everything she did, I have a grudging respect for her after reading all of this,” Hope stated, getting a pair of nods in response.

/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie awoke the next morning to find Josie’s bed still empty, untouched. Josie had told Lizzie that she was going to ask Hope a couple questions, and she would be back by curfew, which obviously didn’t happen. With a huff, Lizzie got up and started to prepare for the day, with the intention to track Josie down and figure out what went down last night.

In her frustration, it took Lizzie a couple minutes to notice the present sitting on Josie’s bed. When she finally did notice, it caused her to pause halfway through putting on her shirt. She quickly got her shirt the rest of the way on before creeping over to the present and inspecting it. Wrapped in simple paper and labeled with only Josie’s name on it, the package confounded Lizzie. The gift certainly hadn’t been there when she fell asleep the night before.

Lizzie reached out for the gift. As soon as her fingers touched the package, electricity ran through her body, and a force sent her flying back onto her own bed. Lizzie let out a growl as she got up once again, now she really needed to find Josie.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Alaric had gotten a lot less sleep than was healthy, though that was what he had expected when heard the news of Katherine’s reappearance. Alaric took another swig of his drink, having been fielding calls from all of the old crew all night. They had made no progress on tracking down Katherine, and Alaric was hoping that they could track her down before she showed up at their doorstep. If they were going to keep the knife safe, they would need to challenge Katherine somewhere far away from it.

A knock on the door to his office took Alaric out of his thoughts. “Come in,” He yelled.

The door opened to reveal Jeremy. He entered the room with a slightly pensive look on his face, “So, she’s back?”

“That’s what all the indications seem to be point towards,” Alaric stated, before taking a swig from his drink.

“If that’s the case, then I plan on sticking around until she appears,” Jeremy stated with no room for argument.

Alaric raised his hands in response, “I’m glad to have more people on deck for this.” Jeremy goes to get up before Alaric added, “Hey, if you are going to be sticking around for a little bit, would you mind testing hope. She’s decided that she’s going to teach one of my daughters hand to hand combat, and I want to make sure she’s doing it right.”

Jeremy gave a slight smile in response, before he said, “Yeah, I can do that.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie ended up finding Josie as she left Hope’s room. She was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. “What kept you all night,” Lizzie said, accusation slipping into the edge of her voice.

“Got caught up helping Hope research stuff,” Josie stated before looking at her surroundings. Once she noticed all of the students passing not far from where they were talking, Josie added, “Can’t talk about it here, will explain back in our room.”

Lizzie huffed, before she said, “Well, talking of our room, there’s a gift sitting on your bed that sent me flying when I tried to pick it up.”

Josie looked shocked for a second, trying to rack her brain for who might have sent her a gift. She couldn’t think of anybody, which only made Josie’s curiosity grow. She bolted towards their room, Lizzie trying her best to keep up with her.

Josie burst into her room and went straight for the gift. She hesitated for a half second before reaching for it, having remembered what the package did to Lizzie. She quickly decided that since it was labeled for her, she would try her luck. She wrapped her hand around the gift and waited, nothing happened. Josie then lifted the gift up.

Lizzie finally caught up with Josie to see her holding the gift in her hand, just staring at it. “So, are you going to open it?” Lizzie asked, startling Josie.

Josie just nodded before tearing into the simple paper. The wrapping fell away to reveal a rather nondescript book. “Uhg, that’s boring,” Lizzie commented, diverting her attention. Josie, on the other hand wasn’t caught by the trick of a cover, having used the trick on some of her own books. Josie opened the book with reverence, and inside she sees old, hand written pages, and a note.

Since you are about to be family, F.M.

Josie stared at the note for nearly a full minute, trying to decipher the meaning of it, before Lizzie’s yammering brought her out of her thoughts. “So, what in the world kept you up all night researching?”

“Mom’s sire has made a reappearance, and she’s major trouble from everything that I’ve read,” Josie replied with, slipping the note back into the book and closing it.

The reply made Lizzie stop in her tracks, “Oh. Does that mean there is a reason that Mom doesn’t talk about her sire.”

“Yeah, this is a woman who managed to avoid and outwit Klaus for like a half millennium. She really only cares about herself, and if someone gets in her way, it’s bad news for everybody but her,” Josie replied with.

Lizzie fell back onto her bed. “Wow, that’s a lot,” Lizzie commented.

“And apparently she’s back from the dead,” Josie mentioned.

Lizzie sat up quickly, “Well, this is all too much to deal with before coffee.”

Josie smiled, and then said, “Go ahead, I’ll catch up with you in a couple minutes.” Once Lizzie had left the room, Josie opened the book once again. She skimmed through a couple pages before something caught her eye that told her exactly what this was. She snapped the book shut and walked out of her room with a destination in mind.

/\/\/\/\

“So…you managed to get Josie to cuddle with you,” Penelope joked once Josie had left the room. Hope blushed at the memory, before grabbing one of the pillows off of her bed and throwing it at Penelope. Penelope managed to dodge the pillow. “So, that is how you respond to your emotions?” Penelope poked.

Hope let out a small growl, before she poked back, “Well, I’m new to all of this, what exactly do you expect. Imitating you and doing the whole conceal and don’t feel thing,” Hope fought back.

“Well, it would be more in line with what you were like before,” Penelope commented.

“I’ve been working on that, remember. Be better,” Hope replied with.

Penelope looked down at her feet at the comment, before quietly saying, “Yeah, I remember, be better.” Penelope sat there in silence for a second, before adding, “I’ve been trying, you know, to be better.”

There was a second of silence, before Hope walked over to Penelope and laid a hand on her shoulder, “You’re getting there,” Hope said quietly, “Hey, she’s fine with your presence again.”

Penelope cracked a smile at that, “Yeah, she does, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she does,” Hope stated.

Penelope and Hope looked at each other for a couple seconds, existing together in silence. Then Josie pushed her way into the room. “What the hell is this Hope?” Josie asked as she entered the room, holding up the book.

“That’s a book,” Hope responded, confusion evident in her voice. Josie slowly started to siphon away the glamor on the book, revealing an old looking book with the word “Mikaelson” written on it. The book was the Mikaelson Grimoire. Hope stood there stunned for a second, instantly recognizing what the book was. When she finally found her voice, she said, “How in the world did you get that?”

“It was a wrapped gift that was left on my bed last night. Came with a note too,” Josie explained, pulling out the note and giving it to Hope.

Hope read through the note, before quickly deciphering the signature at the bottom. Hope let out a low growl before she muttered, “What in the world are you getting at Aunt Freya.”

“So, your aunt sent this to me?” Josie inquired.

“Yeah, though honestly I have no idea where she even found this, let alone why she passed it along to you of all people,” Hope commented.

“Well, I expect you to call your aunt and figure this out,” Josie stated, before turning to look at Penelope, “and I expect you to keep your mouth shut about the existence of this thing.”

Both girls nodded at their orders, before a sound caught Hope’s attention. She quickly dashed over to her window before she stated, “Someone is trying to force the gates to the school open.” A worried look crossed the other two girl’s faces. Hope turned and started giving out orders, “Hide that thing, if someone is coming into the school unannounced, we can’t let it get their hands on that thing. Penelope, go tell Alaric what’s going on, he’ll need to know.”

The glamor was quickly reapplied to the book, making it once again appear to be a rather nondescript book. Josie set it on Hope’s bed before she turned to look at Hope, “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go welcome our guest,” Hope commented.

“Well then, I am coming with you,” Josie stated, leaving no room for argument from Hope.

/\/\/\/\

Kathrine pushed against the gates of the Salvatore Boarding School, causing them to scrape against the ground, and give way. Quickly enough, the gates were opened enough that she could walk onto the premises. She stood there for a half second, admiring what had been done to the old building.

Her reminiscing was quickly interrupted by the appearance of Hope and Josie. Katherine smirked at them, “Aren’t you awfully young to be in the welcoming committee?” Hope let out a low growl in response, and Josie puts a hand on Hope’s shoulder.

“You obviously haven’t been invited, so I suggest you leave,” Josie said, putting as much confidence into her voice as she could.

Katherine gave a little smirk before she rushed forward, heading for Josie. Katherine ended up coming up short, being stopped by Hope pressing a hand to her chest. “You don’t touch her,” Hope said in a low growl.

“Ooh, we have a protective one here,” Katherine remarked, before she turned her gaze back to Josie, “What is it with Mikaelsons and Forbes having things about each other.” The statement caught both girls off guard, trying to wrap their head around the implication there. Katherines smile grew, before she added, “Oh, you haven’t heard, Caroline and Klaus were a thing, since Caroline was a newbie vampire.”

“That’s enough out of you,” Alaric said, as he walked towards the gate, Penelope and Jeremy hot on his tail.

With a quick motion, Katherine managed to grab ahold of both Hope and Josie, before grazing her teeth on Josie’s neck. “Now, you don’t want anything bad to happen…” Katherine didn’t get the chance to finish the treat, as she was thrown backwards by a very angry Penelope.

Penelope strode forward, putting her body in the way of any more attempts from Katherine to attack Josie and Hope. “Don’t touch them,” Penelope growled out.

Katherine looked at the situation she had been in, and raised her hands into the air, “I would like to bargain.”

“You’re not getting the knife,” Alaric said definitively.

Katherine just laughed, “Oh, I’m not after the knife. You have a two-thousand-year-old bounty sitting in your dungeon that my keeper is very keen on getting into his domain.”

Alaric raised his eyebrow, “You have me interested, but we’ll do this on my terms.”

Katherine looked around once again, before responding dejectedly, “Fine.”

 “We can’t take her to the cells, so take her to my office. Hope seal her in there when you get there, we need to keep her away from the students,” Alaric ordered.

/\/\/\/\

Jeremy stepped inside the office, with his bow still trailed on Katherine. “Close it and seal it up,” He said to Hope.

“You sure? You’ll be trapped in there with her till Alaric comes,” Hope asked.

“I can handle myself, and she will need someone to keep an eye on her,” Jeremy said. With that, Hope closed the doors to Alaric’s office, and sealed them.

After a couple seconds, Jeremy tried the door, just to be sure, before lowering his bow and looking at Katherine. “It’s been a while,” Jeremy said.

Katherine scoffed, “You are really trying to do small talk with me?”

“Well, if you aren’t interested in that, then let me ask you what I really want to know,” Katherine perked up at Jeremy’s statement. “You ran hell for a little bit, do you know how Anna is doing?”

A shocked look crossed Katherine’s face, “Didn’t know you knew her.”

“Yeah, she died before you got to town, but yeah, I knew her,” Jeremy said, a small smile gracing his lips as he thought of how simple everything was back them, well, simple in comparison to everything after.

Katherine quickly picked up on the look and commented, “You liked her.”

Jeremy let out a little laugh, “Yeah, and she liked me to. Uncle John killed her cause we were dating.”

“Well, your uncle was always a dick,” Katherine stated. Jeremy laughed in response. “Why are you being so open?” Katherine asked.

“I left for a while there. Space and distance really allows you to reevaluate events, and the stuff that happened while I was on my own really made me understand why you did most everything you did. I haven’t forgiven the things you did, but I understand them,” Jeremy explained.

Katherine sat there in silence for a couple minutes before she stated, “From what I’ve heard, Anna hasn’t been seen in any of the afterlives since just before the Other Side collapsed.”

Jeremy only had time to nod before the doors to the office opened and Alaric walked in. “So how in the world did you manage to survive the destruction of hell?”

“You did indeed destroy hell, quite the accomplishment. Now, all the souls there had to go somewhere. Some got to go to Heaven, but the rest of us got sent back to an older afterlife. The boss is okay, his wife is only around some of the time,” Katherine explained.

“So, what do you want with the guy in our dungeon?” Alaric asked.

“The boss has been after this guys for like two thousand years, so he sent me to trade information for The Necromancer,” Katherine explained.

“And the girl you turned?” Alaric asked.

“What, a girl can’t have any fun?” Katherine responded with.

Alaric just let out a huff, before he said, “Well, I would be very glad to get rid of that wackjob. He’s honestly such a pain to keep around. So, what information do you have for me.”

“Well, about that knife, it has this fun ability to do what’s referred to as final death. It doesn’t just kill you, it erases you from history.”

“So that’s what happened to all of these creatures that we’ve been contending with,” Alaric asked.

“Yep. That’s not the only thing the knife does. It’s the first of three keys to Malivore itself,” Katherine explained.

“And I get the sense that Malivore is bad,” Alaric stated.

“Very,” Katherine replied simply.

“Well, that’s fun, anything else you want to tell us?” Alaric asked.

“Honestly, I like what you’ve done with the place,” Katherine commented.

Alaric let out an exacerbated sigh, “Well, that’s all for now then.”

“So, when do I get to claim my end of the bargain?” Katherine asked.

“After curfew. Safety of the kids comes first,” Alaric said before making his way out of the room.

/\/\/\/\

A couple hours after everything had gone down, Hope was sitting on her bed, contemplating the events of the day. This had been yet another packed day, the type of day that was slowly becoming the norm. Hope wasn’t sure why, but she both loved and dreaded these days. They made her feel alive but left so much fallout to deal with afterwards.

There was a quiet knock on Hope’s door, that brought her out of her thoughts. “Who is it?” Hope asked.

“Me,” the quiet voice of Josie said from the other side of the door.

“Come in,” Hope said.

Josie quickly made her way into the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. The two girls stared at each other in silence for a number of minutes, before Josie finally spoke up, “So we need to talk about the book.”

Hope let out a sigh, “Yeah, we do, don’t we?” Hope sat there for a minute, sorting through her thoughts. Finally, after taking a deep breath, Hope opened with, “So, what do you know about a werewolf’s instincts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, hope you guys are continuing to enjoy the story. Let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk about emotions a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry for the long delay, my computer had to go out for repairs and I only recently got it back.
> 
> I want to give another big thank you to my beta vunnynutt.
> 
> Anyways, on with the chapter

Josie sat and pondered over Hope’s question for a couple seconds before responding. “A werewolf’s instincts is their protective nature. It generally comes out in regards to their territory,” Josie listed off in a very academic way.

Hope gave a small smile as Josie speaks. “That is all accurate, and about the amount that I expect them to teach at this school. They don’t like showing off all the edge cases now do they,” Hope replied with, eliciting a small giggle from Josie. After the laughter settled down, Hope started up again, “There is one of these edge cases with a werewolf’s instinct.” Hope paused, trying to gather up the courage to tell Josie what was going on.

Just as the silence was getting unbearable, Hope spoke again, “Sometimes, an instinct can tether to a person, which is indicative that the wolf side of the person views one who the instinct is tethering to as their mate.” As soon as the words were out, Hope collapsed in on herself, trying her best not to look at Josie, afraid to see her reaction.

There is nearly a minute of dead air after the statement, before Josie speaks, with hesitation filling her voice, “So, you like me?”

At that, Hope finally dares to look at Josie. She was not met with the face of anger or disappointment she was expecting. Rather, Hope found a hopeful face staring back at her. “Yeah, I kind of do,” Hope stated, a smile gracing her lips, “but it’s gotten more complicated than that.”

Josie moved to sit next to Hope on her bed. There is a quite moment, before Josie sets her hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” Josie asked quietly.

Hope let out a frustrated huff, before she said, “I just had to go and be special, even when I didn’t want to be.” Hope let the statement hang in the air, as Josie started to rub circles on Hope’s back.

“What’s happened?” Josie asked, concern filling her voice.

Hope took a deep breath, before she started to explain, “I haven’t check with Keelin yet to know if I am the only one that this has happened to, but, my instinct has latched onto a second person. It’s decided that I have two mates.”

There is another breath of silence before Josie responds, “So I’m not the only one?” There was a twinge of sadness starting to creep into Josie’s voice.

Hope wrapped her arms around Josie, before she said, “It doesn’t mean that I don’t care for you.”

Josie sank into Hopes arms, as everything comes crashing down on her. The pair stay there longer than Hope cares to keep track of. When Josie finally pulls away, there is a short pause before Josie asked, “Who’s the other person?”

“Penelope,” Hope replied simply.

Silence once again fell over the two girls. After a minute, Josie untangled herself from Hope and said, “This is a lot to take in.”

Hope nodded in response, “I completely understand.”

“I need to take a walk, I’ll talk to you later Hope,” Josie stated, as she makes her way towards the door to Hope’s room.

/\/\/\/\

Josie wandered the halls, doing her best to avoid her sister or Penelope, who she just didn’t have the energy for right now, but otherwise just letting her feet take her wherever they wanted to go. She wasn’t sure how long she just wandered the halls, but eventually she ended up outside MG’s door. Taking a deep breath, Josie knocked.

The sound of someone scrambling for the door quickly followed, and a couple seconds later, MG opened the door. “Josie, what are you doing here?” He asked as he took in the sight of her.

“I need some advice,” Josie stated.

“Well, I am always willing to dispense my knowledge,” MG replied with a smile, before moving out of the way and letting Josie into his room. Once Josie had settled into his desk chair, MG asked, “So, what’s up?”

Josie took a deep breath, before she said, “First things first, none of what I tell you gets to anyone else, especially my sister. This is stuff that I will need to tell her about myself.”

MG gave Josie a confused look but ended up giving a nod in response. “Whatever it is, I won’t say a word to anyone,” MG reaffirmed.

Josie let out a breath, before she blurted out, “I’m in this weird love triangle thing with Hope and Penelope, who I think I’m starting to actually like again.”

MG’s eyebrows made their way almost to his hairline, “I can see why you don’t want your sister to know about this. Why don’t you fill me in on all the details?”

/\/\/\/\

Penelope lounged in her room, eating up all the gossip that had been coming in from her sources. Today seemed to be extra spicy in that regard, as people couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other from all the reports that she had been getting in.

She just watched the reports and stories come in, having a grand time with everything that was going on, but something was bugging her. Mystic Falls was generally rather tame when it came to PDA, but the stuff that was getting reported was just insane. “Oh,” Penelope said to herself before rushing out of her room and down to the library.

Penelope skidded into the room, catching the attention of Dorian, who was, as usual, hunched over a book. “What’s got you in a hurry?” Dorian asked.

“Do you know of any supernatural creatures that can induce lust, like, in mass?” Penelope asked.

Dorian was caught off guard by the question, but his mind quickly turned towards finding the answer, “Uh, not that I can think of, though if whatever phenomenon that you’ve stumble on is caused by one of recent barrage of guests, then you’ll want to look into fairy tales.”

“Okay,” Penelope said, rushing to grab every book that she could find on the subject.

“What do you think you are doing?” Dorian asked as he looked on to the ever growing pile.

“Getting material for research crew. Something is going on, so we’ll figure it out,” Penelope stated as she started to float books that she couldn’t actually carry anymore.

“I…I don’t think the headmaster would want you looking into this type of thing,” Dorian stated.

“This won’t be the first time research crew has come together. Don’t worry about it,” Penelope said as she walked away from the library, her hands full of books, with a few stragglers floating behind her.

Dorian took a minute to compose himself, before heading towards the headmaster’s office.

/\/\/\/\/\

“So, let me get this straight, Hope has a thing for you, but also has a thing for Penelope, which makes things complicated enough on their own, but this thing that she has isn’t just a normal thing, it’s like a super important rare werewolf thing,” MG summarized back at Josie.

“Yep… That about sums it up,” Josie stated.

There were a couple moments of silence, before MG asked, “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Josie sat there quietly for another couple of seconds. Finally, she spoke, “I’m not angry somehow. I figure I should be angry at this but I’m not. There’s a part of me that’s relieved, a part of me that’s terrified, and a part of me that’s…” Josie paused as she searched for the right word. This process took her a couple seconds before she said, “Would it be wrong of me to say that part of me is excited?”

MG sat there for a couple seconds, absorbing the information, “If that’s how you feel, I can’t say it’s wrong. Just make sure it’s what you really want, cause I will not be able to defend your broken heart from the likes of Hope.”

The joke made Josie giggle, “This would be a forever kind of thing though.”

“Yeah, yeah it would be. Especially with her it would be an actually forever kind of thing,” MG rambled.

“It would be, and I’m not expecting it all to be easy, but we’ll get through the not easy. The Mikaelson family motto is ‘Family, Always and Forever’ after all,” Jose commented.

“Yeah, you have that at least,” MG replied.

/\/\/\/\

Penelope burst into Hope’s room, arms full of books. “Hey, there’s a new thing that….” Penelope started to say before she caught a look at Hope. “Wow, you look more broody than usual.”

Hope looked up to notice Penelope standing in her doorway. “It’s been a day. What’s up?” Hope stated, turning to give Penelope her full attention.

“Nope, nope, not important right now. We need to get you out of whatever mood you are in,” Penelope stated, unceremoniously dropping the books she was holding onto Hope’s bed. “So, what’s got you like this?”

“I had a big conversation with Josie, and I’m not sure how it went,” Hope admitted.

“What’s going on between you two?” Penelope pushed.

“I…” Hope paused for a second, “It involves you too.”

“Now you have to tell me,” Penelope stated.

After a couple second, Hope nodded, and began her explanation of the circumstances.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Dorian knocked on the door to Alaric’s office. He waited until Alaric invited him in before entering the premises. “What crisis is happening now?” Alaric asked.

“I honestly don’t know, but I just saw Penelope run out of the library with an arm full of books on fairy tales, saying something about needing to research a possible new threat,” Dorian explained.

Alaric let out a long and exasperated sigh, as he dragged his hands across his face. After a beat, he said, “I’ll go figure out what’s up,” Alaric stated as he got up from his desk.

/\/\/\/\

Josie arrived back outside of Hope’s room to find a couple books scattered on the floor. She cautiously picked up the books and looked over the titles to find them to be fairytale and mythology books. Nestling them in her arms, Josie knocked on the door to Hope’s room.

After a half second, Penelope’s voice sounded through the door, “Come in.”

Josie tentatively pushed the door open to find Penelope and Hope sitting on Hope’s bed, a pile of books sitting at the foot of it. Josie absorbed the sight of the other two girls before she asked, “So you had the chat with her as well?”

Hope just nodded, not quite sure how to proceed. Penelope jumped in before Hope could say anything, “Given the circumstance, I think it was well within my right to be informed of all of this.”

Tension started to rise in the air after Penelope's comment, as Josie and Penelope stared at each other. Finally, Josie sagged, “You’re right, you had a right to know what’s going on.” Josie finally stepped into the room fully and closed the door behind her. “So, what are we going to do about all of this?” Josie asked.

“I’m in if you are, but I’ll leave it to you,” Penelope stated simply, before reaching over and grabbing a book from the stack at the foot of the bed.

Hope got up to stand in front of Josie. The two girls just looked into each other’s eyes for a couple seconds before Hope grabbed Josie’s hands, “I’m not going to push you, despite everything my wolf wishes, okay. If you need time to grapple with this, take that time, and if the answer ends up being no, I will respect that.”

Josie gave Hope a small smile. “Your aunt certainly doesn’t think it’s going to be a no,” Josie joked.

Hope smiled in return, “Yeah, she can be a bit inelegant.”

With a deep breath, Josie looks into Hope’s eyes, before looking beyond her to catch Penelope’s eyes, “And I’m in for this.”

Hope’s eyes lit up at the words and an even bigger smile spread across her face. Penelope let the moment breathe for a couple seconds before she said, “Now that we have that taken care of, we might have a new threat on our hands, so we need to start digging into the books.”

That statement got the attention of both girls who made their way to the bed and grabbed books. “What are we…” Hope started, before getting cut off by a knock on the door. Hope looked at the girls to see if either of them had an indication of who it might be, before she said, “Who is it?”

“Me,” Alaric said from the other side of the door. Hope got up off the bed and walked over to the door to open it. Alaric made his way into the room, finding the sight of Josie and Penelope sitting on Hope’s bed. “So, this is where you ended up, I’ve been trying to find you for the last half hour,” Alaric said, giving a pointed look to Penelope.

“Had to get the research crew together,” Penelope stated with as innocent of a smile as she could muster.

“Well, what we looking at?” Alaric asked.

“So, I get reports from town, as we well know. I’ve been getting a lot of strange reports from Mystic Falls High about people being a…” Penelope paused, trying to find the right turn of phrase to best fit the situation, “they are being a lot more handsy in public than usual, and by a lot more handsy, I mean indecent exposure level handsy. At first, I figure this was just a strange thing that had happened, a prank gone bad or something, but as more and more different reports came in, I figure there was probably something else going on.”

By the end of the explanation, both Hope and Josie were blushing, and Alaric looked even more worn down than usual. “I….” Alaric started, before he had to stop and compose himself for a second. “I don’t have the energy to deal with that type of thing tonight, so I will leave you to figure this out. If you find anything solid, come to me before acting, and I expect an update tomorrow,” Alaric ordered the three girls, who all nodded in return. “Happy hunting,” Alaric stated as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

“So, now that you know what to look for, let’s figure this out,” Penelope stated, handing a book to Hope.

/\/\/\

An hour later, Penelope let out a gasp. “Guys, I think I’ve found something,” She said.

The three girls were basically snuggled together, so it didn’t take much for Hope and Josie to look over at the book Penelope was holding. “What you got?” Josie asked.

“Cupids,” Penelope stated.

“Like the Roman god?” Hope asked.

“Honestly, who in the world knows at this point, with everything that we’ve been going through,” Penelope commented.

“So, what does it say?” Josie asked.

“His arrows inspire love, or lust, depending on his mood. I think we can safely assume that he’s causing lust at this point,” Penelope started to explain.

Hope listened intently to what Penelope was saying, memorizing as much of the information as she could. Then she felt a pick in her back, and all of her senses flared, being overwhelmed with the feeling of desire. Hope turned to look at the other two girls on her bed, and the wolf inside her started pounding at the barriers that kept her from running Hope’s mind when she was in human form.

“Guys,” Hope’s struggling voice cut through Penelope’s continued explanation. Penelope and Josie turned to look at Hope instantly. “Whatever’s it does, it’s happening to me now,” Hope manages to articulate. 

Josie and Penelope scrambled off the bed before Josie said, “Quickly Penelope, how do we deal with it.”

Penelope flipped page after page. “All it says about dealing with it is to burn it out, what is that even supposed to mean,” Penelope said, panic edging its way into her voice.

Josie thought for a second before understanding made its way to her. “Penelope, you are going to have to follow my lead, okay,” Josie said as she turned to face Penelope. Penelope nodded in understanding, and quickly found Josie’s mouth on hers. When they pull apart, Josie whispers, “We help her burn it out, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heads up, next chapter is basically going to be all smutt, so if that's not your thing, it will be contained in it's own chapter so people can just skip over it. Wanted to give people a heads up about that. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Penelope and Josie finally get together, and they have a whole lot of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this entire chapter is just going to be smut. If that's not your thing, any actual plot points will be rebrought up next chapter so you won't miss anything. For those of you who are here for the smut, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Another big shoutout to my Beta Vunnynutt

Penelope stood in a slight daze for a couple seconds, reveling in the kiss that Josie had just given her. Then her mind caught up to the reality of the situation, and Josie’s insinuation made sense. With a small nod to Josie, Penelope turned to face Hope, “Let go Hope, it’s okay.”

Hope drew into herself, trying her best to control her feelings. “No, you don’t understand, this would be claiming you. There’s no going back from that,” Hope said, trying to convey the magnitude of the situation to the other two girls.

Penelope looked back at Josie, and the look on the girl’s face told her everything that she needed to know. Penelope turned back towards Hope and crept forward until she was right in front of Hope. Cautiously, Penelope reached out and touched Hope, “We are good with that, okay. Let go.”

There was a moment of silence, before Hope quickly unfurled and pounced on Penelope, crashing them both onto the floor, with Hope sitting on top of Penelope’s prone body. Hope immediately surged forward and captured Penelope’s lips. Hope’s hands kept busy as well, gripping at Penelope’s waist, pushing the other girl’s shirt up, leaving it sitting just under the swells of her breasts.

Hope hadn’t noticed Josie move behind her, until she felt the other girls form press into her back, and her hot breath on Hope’s neck. Josie leaned in and set a pair of kisses on Hope’s neck, causing Hope to let out a growl into Penelope’s lips.

This continued until Hope and Penelope had to pull apart, as Penelope needed to breathe. Hope pulled herself into a seated position on top of Penelope, Josie still smushed into her back. The three just stayed in their positions, panting, and taking in that this was actually happening. Josie is the one that ends up breaking the stalemate, as she leaned into Hope’s ear and asked, “You want to know what really gets her going?”

There was a still moment of silence, before Hope nodded. With that, Josie grabbed one of Hope’s wrists and slowly led her hand till it was resting against Penelope’s neck. Josie whispered into Hope’s ear once again, as she slowly shifted her hand from Hope’s wrist to rest on top of Hope’s hand, “Now, just press, lightly, we don’t want to actually hurt her, but we want to get…” Josie is cut off as Penelope’s breath hitches for a half second, as her eyes go wide and then flutter closed as she lets out a low moan. Josie smiled and continued with her explanation, “That’s the reaction we’re looking for.”

A smile spread its way across Hope’s face as she left her hand there, just barley putting pressure on Penelope’s neck. As she did this, Hope turned and brought Josie into a deep kiss. Penelope watched the two of them start to make out through half lidded eyes. “Fuuuccck,” Penelope moaned out after a little bit the display that Hope and Josie put on.

Josie pulled back, she let her face linger a half inch away from Hope’s for a second, before turning and smirking at Penelope, “Enjoy that show?” Penelope could only let out another moan as her response. Josie leaned forward so her face was inches away from Penelope’s face. “I seem to remember you quite enjoy this as well,” Josie commented before leaning forward and kissing Penelope.

As the pair made out, Hope’s hand slowly left its spot on Penelope’s neck. Then the girls heard the rustling of clothes behind them. Josie pulled away from Penelope to look behind her. Both of them looked on as Hope pulled the sweater that she was wearing up over her bra covered breasts and off her body. Hope quickly catches sight of the two on lookers and gives them a sly smile, and a small wiggle of her eyebrows. Hope then throws the garment behind her and crawls over to the other two girls.

As she approaches Josie, she nudges the girl’s shoulder so that she lands on the floor next to Penelope. Then Hope climbed on top of both of the girls, intertwining her legs with the inner gaps of their legs, and putting her hand on each of their outer shoulders. The trio stayed there for a couple seconds, all of them breathing heavily, before Josie reached over with her free arm and turned Penelope’s head to face hers. The two once again start kissing.

After observing them for a couple seconds, Hope’s hands started to wander the still clothed bodies of the two other girls, feeling up sections she had shied away from earlier. The attention was especially effecting Josie, who was moaning into her kisses.

Finally Hope couldn’t take it anymore and placed her hand at the top button of Penelope’s shirt. She waited a second, to get confirmation that this was okay from the other girl. Penelope caught the asking look that Hope was sending her and responded with, “Hope, you don’t have to be so gentle, I happen to quite like it rough, so rip that thing right off of me, My Alpha.”

The statement caused Hope to let out a guttural growl, before she reached in the space in between two of the buttons on the shirt, both hands grabbing separate edges, and pulling them apart. Hope’s supernatural strength meant the shirt put up little resistance. The shirt flew apart, sending buttons all over the room. The slightly destroyed remains of falling around Penelopes body, revealing the bright red bra the was holding up her breasts.

“I always liked that bra on you,” Josie commented as she leaned over and pressed a kiss just above the valley of her breasts.

The comment caused a wide smile to form on Penelope’s face. “And you wouldn’t happen to be wearing that amazing black lace one that I always like,” Penelope responded, causing Josie to blush.

Josie quickly recovered though, as she responded with, “Well, how about we let Hope figure that out?” Hope turned her head to focus on Josie when she expressed this proposition. Josie smiled under the scrutiny. She then pushed herself up on her hands before arching her back so her chest would thrust towards Hope. “Go ahead, I don’t mind if you ruin this shirt,” Josie commented alongside a saucy smile pointed in Hope’s direction.

The presentation gave Hope all that she needed to know. She once again slipped her hands into the space between two of the buttons and pulled apart, once again sending buttons all over the room. The shirt ended up pooled around her hands. With a couple quick motions, the shirt slid across the floor into the corner of the room, leaving Josie with only a black lace bra. “You were right, I am wearing the bra that you like,” Josie commented with as much fake innocence as she could muster.

Penelope smirked before she lunged forward and kissed Josie. While the two made out, Hope started to kiss Penelope’s neck, an action which elicited a moan out of the girl in question. Hope then proceeded to graze her blunted fangs along the other girl’s neck. “Fuck,” was all that Penelope could articulate.

Josie, now forgotten by Penelope in a haze of ecstasy, looked to find the source of her lover’s recent distraction. Josie quickly realized what was taking place and couldn’t help but comment on the site, “So you do have fangs, I was wondering.”

Hope pulled away, which caused Penelope to wine in disappointment. “When I want them,” Hope said with a cheeky grin.

Josie quirked an eyebrow at Hope, “Well then, let’s see them”

Hope concentrated for a second, then dark lines started to appear under her eyes, and the fangs in her mouth started to elongate. When she was done, most people would have called this a terrifying visage, but Josie found herself reaching out to trace the more noticeable veins under Hope’s eyes. Eventually her finger made their way down to Hope’s mouth. Hope gave Josie a quick look before she nipped at Josie’s finger.

The nip was hard enough to draw blood, but Josie didn’t end up minding, as Hope quickly followed it up by sucking on her finger, drinking the little droplets of blood from the wound. The pair were so caught up in this activity that they didn’t notice Penelope untangling herself and making her way behind Josie.

The sound of Josie’s bra being unclipped brought the pair out of their trance. Josie quickly checked behind her, before smiling and letting the bra fall to the ground, displaying her breast to Hope for the first time. Penelope reached around to jiggle Josie’s breasts. “They’re good, aren’t they?” Penelope asked.

Hope didn’t answer, rather she rushed forward, one hand grabbing Josie’s right breast, while her mouth attached itself to the other one. The force of Hope’s lunge forced the other two girls to collapse onto the floor under Hope. This left Penelope trapped under Josie. After a couple seconds of struggling, Penelope decided to make the most of the situation. She started to kiss Josie’s neck, and one of her hands made its way under the band of Josie’s skirt, allowing her access to Josie’s panty covered pussy.

Between the assaults of both Hope and Penelope, it was difficult for Josie to concentrate. This was only made more difficult when Penelope started to kiss her neck. All Josie could do was moan. Eventually Hope moved her mouth off of Josie’s breast, replacing it with her free hand. “She’s really enjoying it,” Hope commented as she moved up, so she was looking at Josie’s face.

“Yeah, she’s absolutely soaked down here. We’re going to have to peel her panties off of her,” Penelope responded with, as she pulled her hand out from underneath Josie’s skirt to show off the sleekness of her fingers. Hope’s only response was to dip down and capture the fingers in her mouth.

After licking Penelope’s hand clean, Hope commented, “She is quite delicious.”

“It’s even better from the source,” Penelope commented.

Josie had finally come back to her senses, as the two girls had eased up on their assault while they were talking. Josie giggled at Penelope’s last comment, before she stated, “Well, if you want it from the source, have at it.”

A predatory grin spread across Hope’s face at the words, and she immediately got to work at removing Josie’s skirt, leaving the girl in a plain black pair of panties that were soaked through. Hope bent forward and grabbed the bottom of Josie’s panties between her teeth, before slowly dragging the garment down her legs. Once the garment was off, Hope dropped it on the floor and dove right into Josie’s glistening pussy.

Without Hope’s weight added onto the pair, Penelope managed to get out from under Josie, while the other girl was distracted by Hope’s ministrations. Penelope reached out and grabbed Josie’s panties, that had been dropped on the floor. She quickly bunched them up and pressed them against Josie’s slightly parted lips. Josie quickly opened her mouth completely to accept the panties biting down on them, preventing the sounds of her moans from getting too loud.

Once the panties were in place, Penelope went about her next task. She went over to Hope, who was still buried between Josie’s thighs. While the girl was distracted by that excellent treat, Penelope made quick work of the clasp of Hope’s bra. Hope responded instantly, letting the bra fall down, before untangling it from her arms and tossing it across the room. Hope didn’t waver from her task while this occurred.

Penelope slid up along Hope’s back and started to play with the girl’s now freed breasts. That was what finally got Hope to take a break from licking Josie’s pussy. She let out a growl, before she reached around and grabbed Penelope. With a quick motion, Penelope soon found her face right in front of Josie’s pussy, with Hope’s hand pushing her head into it. Penelope quickly submitted and started to lick Josie’s folds.

As soon as Hope was certain that Penelope was pleasing Josie, she lifted her hand away and started to divest the other girl of the remains of her clothing. First went Penelope’s bra, which soon rested on the floor between Penelope’s hands. Then went the skirt the girl was wearing, with the leggings that were underneath quickly following. Finally, Hope dragged Penelope’s panties down her legs, getting her first sight at the girl’s dripping pussy.

Hope leant forward and got her first taste of Penelope. The taste was different from what she had gotten from Josie, but it was just as intoxicating for her wolf as Josie’s was. Hope dove in, as she put her full effort into pleasing Penelope. The three girls rode this particular series of sensations together for a number of minutes.

Hope’s wolf ended up being what dragged Hope away from Penelope’s succulent pussy. Hope still needed to properly claim the two girls in front of her. With a deep breath, Hope reached out with her magic, pulling an object from her shelf. The sound of crashing books caught the attention of the other two girls in the room.

Books had been knocked off the shelf, scattering them across the floor. Hope now had in hand a box, which she quickly opened and pulled out the contents. “You have a strap-on?” Penelope asked as she caught sight of the object Hope pulled from the box.

“Haven’t gotten a chance to use it till now. It was a gift from my aunt, who said, ‘You got all of your cockiness from your father, you might as well have the package to match’,” Hope commented. The statement sent the other two girls into fits of giggles.

“Oh, I am going to have to meet this aunt,” Josie stated once she got her giggling under control.

By that point, Hope had divested herself of her skirt and secured the strap-on to her pelvis. “Well, if you two are done giggling at my aunt’s comment, then why don’t you service your alpha,” Hope demanded, as she jiggled the strap-on with her hand.

Josie and Penelope looked at each other quickly before they both scramble to be kneeling at Hope’s feet. The pair stay there for a couple seconds, trying to figure out which of them should go first. Finally, Hope took the decision out of their hands, by slapping Josie in the face with the strap on.

Josie quickly jumped on the task at hand, wrapping her mouth around the head of the strap-on. Hope groaned, actually feeling the effects of Josie’s ministrations. “It seems my aunt has spelled this thing,” Hope commented, before letting out a full-fledged moan.

Josie, for her part, was underexperienced at this aspect of sex. That didn’t stop her from putting in a lot of enthusiasm into her actions as she slid her mouth back and forth on the first two to three inches of the silicon cock. Hope’s hand eventually treaded its way into Josie’s hair, using it to slightly guide the other girl and push her boundaries. Hope entire focus was on Josie, making sure that her actions didn’t push things to far and that the girl kneeling before her still felt comfortable with everything going on.

Penelope was not idle during this time, rather she made her way behind the rather focused Josie, and started fondling and fingering the girl. These actions only seemed to make Josie want to dive deeper in her task, until the point where her gag reflex was making her stop.

Eventually, Josie pulled away, a smile gracing her face and threads of saliva hanging between her mouth and the strap-on. As those threads start to fall away, Penelope slither’s her way around Josie’s body, her mouth quickly finding its place where Josie’s mouth just was.

Penelope demonstrated far more aptitude in the craft, taking the majority of the eight inch strap on down her throat. Hope’s hand once again found its way into the hair of the girl kneeling in front of her, though this time she was a little more forceful with how she led with it. With Hope’s guidance, Penelope managed to get all but the last inch down her throat, before having to back out to breath.

As soon as her mouth was off the silicon cock, Penelope started gasping for breath, a smile prominent on her face. Once she had recomposed herself, Penelope commented, “I like it when you get rough with me.”

This caused Hope to let out a satisfied growl, before responding with, “Well, I’ll have to be extra rough when I claim you.”

“Wait, you haven’t claimed us yet? I thought that was what this whole process was,” Josie asked.

“To finish claiming you I have to leave a permanent mark on you, my bite,” Hope commented. She let that information sink in before adding, “I was planning on doing that while fucking you.”

“Oh, I am on board,” Penelope responded enthusiastically.

“Are you sure, cause as I mentioned, this will be a permanent thing, no going back once I bite you,” Hope checked.

“At this point, I’m in. I’m not going to be leaving your side for as long as you’ll have me, even without the whole mate thing,” Penelope reaffirmed.

Hope turned and gave Josie a questioning look. “Look, I’m with you for the rest of my life, so yeah, I’m in as well,” Josie responded.

With that, Hope was off once again, tackling Penelope to the ground and lining up the head of the strap-on with the other girl’s pussy. After getting a nod of acceptance from the other girl, Hope thrust in. Penelope let out her loudest moan yet, before egging Hope on, “Fuck me Alpha, fuck me hard.”

Hope took the statement as an order and started to pound Penelope into the floor. This only made Penelope moan even loader, so loud that Josie grabbed the pair of panties than once had been in her mouth and shoved them between Penelope’s lips.

After a couple minutes of pounding Penelope into the floor, Hope bent forward and bit the girl right below the valley of her breasts. Penelope screamed out in pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head. Hope held this position for a half second, before pulling out of the now worn out girl, her strap-on glistening with Penelope’s juices.

“Be more gentle with me,” Josie asked of Hope.

“Of course,” Hope said, as she reached down and picked up Penelope. Hope moved the now sleeping girl onto her bed and removed the pair of panties from her mouth. Then Hope got on the bed beside Penelope and tapped her leg. “If we do it this way, you can control how fast we go,” Hope said.

Josie smiled at that, before making her way to straddling the strap-on, her pussy just above the tip. Josie took a couple breaths before commenting to Hope, “This is going to be my first time getting penetrated.”

Hope reached out with a tender hand and gripped one of Josie’s, “That’s fine, take however long you need.” Josie just nodded at this, before taking a couple more breaths and lowering herself down onto the strap-on.

Josies face contorted into a quiet pain as she got used to having an object inside her. The pair sat there, the strap-on a couple inches inside of Josie, for a couple minutes, before Josie started to rock back and forth on the phallus. As Josie took more and more of the fake cock into herself with each rock, her moans became louder and louder. “Oh, I can see why Penelope enjoyed this so much,” Josie said as she started to bounce on the strap-on.

Hope was entranced by the sight, as Josie’s breasts bounced excitedly along with her motions. Hope soon leapt forward, pressing her face right in between the swaying breasts as Josie continued to bounce on the strap-on. Hope kissed and licked the flesh in front of her, moving down to the same point on Josie’s body where she had ended up marking Penelope. After a quick look up at Josie, Hope bit down, marking Josie. This caused Josie to let out a loud moan, before collapsing on top of Hope.

After a couple seconds to catch her breath, Hope lifted the now sleeping Josie off of the strap on and laid her down next to Penelope. Hope quickly removed the strap-on, followed by her panties, which hadn’t left her body during the entire experience until now. Then she got onto the bed as well, cuddling up to her two new mates. With a quick spell, the trio were under the sheets and snuggling together, sleeping off their first experience together as mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> There was the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
